Back to the Fuchsia
Back to the Fuchsia is the third episode that Fox aired of the animated Little Shop TV series - however, I Loathe a Parade was actually the third episode produced. Plot While visiting the Skid Row museum, Junior realizes that dinosaurs were responsible for his species' extinction, so conceives the notion of building a time machine to return to the vegezoic era and rewrite history. Unfortunately, it's Seymour who finds himself seemingly thrust into the past, fearing that he'll be eaten alive by foliage. Songs *Little Shop (Theme Song) - Junior & Cast *Time - Junior & The Dim Bulbs *I Gotta Find Him - Junior, Good Junior, Evil Junior & The Dim Bulbs *I'm Just Food For Ya - Seymour Krelborn & The Dim Bulbs Characters *Junior *Seymour Krelborn *Audrey Mushnick *Mr. Mushnick *Paine Driller *The Dim Bulbs *Museum Tour Guide Trivia *In callbacks to Real Men Aren't Made of Quiche, there's graffiti on the side of the bus and on the museum's wall that reads "Seymour is a Wienie" and he's later seen on a hot dog bun during the song I'm Just Food For Ya. *The title is a reference to the Back to the Future trilogy. *During the song Time, Junior says he's "gonna get back to the wayback," which is a reference to The Wayback Machine in the "Sherman & Mr. Peabody" segments of The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle. *During the song Time, there's a visual reference to the Mad Hatter's tea party from Alice in Wonderland. *The Time Machine that Junior creates in the song "Time" is modeled after the one featured in the 1960 film. *There are numerous visual references to The Persistence of Memory, a famous painting by Salvador Dali which was previously referenced in Bad Seed. *The Crummy Island Amusement Park is a take-off of Coney Island. *Seymour says that he saw someone doing geometry on The Late Show, which was another early Fox series. *While riding on a wooden carousel horse, Junior exclaims, "Hi-ho, Silverweed! Off to the Botanical Gardens!" This is a reference to The Lone Ranger, who was known for telling his horse, "Hi-ho, Silver, away!" *In the opening of "I'm Just Food For Ya," Seymour is depicted as Luigi from Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. *When Seymour is playing miniature golf, both he and Junior mouth Junior's line, "Looks like the score is tied, the whole game's riding on this shot." Clearly the overseas animation team goofed and, with the rushed production schedule, there was no time to correct it. *The non-cannibal Junior eats golf balls, which appear to be made out of plastic, but the internal core is composed of rubber derived from plants. Quotes *'Seymour:' Whoever said, "Getting there is half the fun" didn't get there on a school bus. *'Seymour:' The nice thing about being unpopular is you get your own seat on the bus. *'Museum Tour Guide:' Welcome, boys and girls, to the Skid Row of tomorrow! In the future, all our trash cans will be biodegradable. Now step this way for the pre-wrecked car exhibit! Seymour: My personal favorite was the robotic payphone that vandalized itself. *'Seymour:' Junior's choking! Good thing I know the hemlock maneuver. *'Seymour:' Do you really think you can travel through time? Junior: Ask me that yesterday. *'Junior:' Have you ever heard of the theory of time relapsed photography? It's as simple as A-B-C! First you take a picture of the subject in this photo booth, run the film backward at twice the speed of light on that ferris wheel and see what develops! *'Junior:' Seymour will probably be a lot happier if he never exists. *'Junior:' Great galloping gardenias! *'Junior:' At least when Seymour talks to you, you don't feel like you have to listen. External Links *IMDb Category:Little Shop Category:Little Shop Episodes